Welcome to Our Shop
by Endova Elixabete
Summary: Follow the path that leads south. Continue on it, turning left into the forest when you see the rune. If you've reached the wheat fields you've gone too far. Arthur, Lukas, and Razvan run a magic shop. They help those in need with whatever they want-be it health, money, or love. They also have their own problems to deal with too! What will become of them at the Magic Trio shop?


Once upon a time, there was a town. The town was full of people, hustling and bustling all throughout the day, every day.

The baker would bake, the shoemaker would make. Tailors sewed and seamstresses bowed. The blacksmith would wake early and start his fire, burning the flames to melt the metal far into the morning, sharpening blades and casting new ones. Then inn woke, serving it's morning guests and hung over guests from the night before their breakfasts. Mothers would watch their children as they washed the laundry and bedding, and the farmers tended to their animals and their fields.

The city was indeed a busy place. It was only early morning and yet people ran through the town, busying themselves with their daily routines.

Walking through the city was much like a nightmare, especially in the market place. You could scarcely walk through without bumping into someone.

Yes, the town strived. The people were happy and cheerful.

But what happened when they weren't happy? What happened when they needed help?

_Follow the path that leads south. Continue on it, turning left into the forest when you see the rune. If you've reached the wheat fields you've gone too far._

Don't forget to make an offering to the rune for protection from the wild animals before entering the woods. Cross the small bridge over the brook, watching your step. It's old and rickety, though it's said there's magic holding the boards together.

_But who believes in magic, right?_

_You_ must, if you're heading here.

Before long you will reach a small yard. The path will continue to the front door of a cute, small cottage. Flower baskets hung from all of the open windows. The walls were painted in a bright white color, seeming to glow in the dim shadows that the trees cast across them. The sidings and beams holding the house, along with the door and windows, were a dark brown color, standing out easily from the walls. The door read _Magic Trio_.

Opening the door, you will meet three strange men.

The first to greet you would be Arthur. His thick eyebrows will be the first you see, next his bright emerald colored eyes. With his heavy English accent you will be greeted. A warm 'hello' and a wave of the hand. He'll take you to a seat and offer you tea as you visit. It'll be hot and perfectly brewed.

Next, the Romanian Razvan will come bounding up to you, his vibrant red eyes flashing. He'll ask if you're a new customer, though he'll always be the one to remember a face once he sees it, for those who return. He'll offer to read your palm quickly, trying to get some simple fun out of it all.

And last, the Norwegian, Lukas, will stay towards the back. He prefers to keep to himself, though curiosity will shine in his dull blue eyes. He'll start to fiddle with some things, pulling his dark cloak closer to his body, trying to impress the newest customer with his simple magical performancings.

Eventually, they'll all settle, asking from their respective spots around the room in perfect unison;

_Welcome to our shop. What brings you here today?_

And this is where our story begins. Here, in the little magic shop where dreams come true, where you can find your answers, where magic will help you. By the power invested in the three mages, Arthur, Razvan, and Lukas, they will help you with any of you troubles.

_Just venture into their shop._

/A/N/

Hello! It's me again! Yes, I shouldn't be starting a new story, but I am! And this time it's for the Magic Trio!

The Magic Trio, besides the group of the Nordics, is my favorite grouping in Hetalia. I've always been a fan of magic. Always. In fact, for the longest time I wanted to be a magician myself haha

And, of course you all should know if you've read /Little One/, that I love mythical creatures. Fairies being my favorite, just as they had been when I was a little one myself ^_^

All three in the Magic Trio has a magical familiar, though I have no idea what each of them will have as of yet. If things continue on this path, they won't have any and just have cats instead of having both. Yes, Nekotalia will get some credit~

If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! I'll also be doing my own research and such. But I don't want to give them anything too stereotypical, like Romania having a bat OTL I'm being difficult.

This could actually be a complete story, but no. I think I'll be even more difficult with myself and make it In-Progress~

Hetalia does not belong to me. This was written for pure fun and not money. All characters belong to Hima-papa, though the credit for Romania's name is mine. I love the name Razvan for him so much~

Until next time!

_**EDIT**_

You can now add more than two characters to a story~ Yippee~ I can label this correctly now~


End file.
